Karma
by Alowl
Summary: The Buddhist Monks say that history goes in cycles. "Definitely a Jones." Spoilers for KotCS; a quick one-shot that might be expanded into a series of drabbles.
1. Karma

"Snakes

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just a quick drabble that popped into my head after I saw the movie. After all – history goes in cycles, correct? Hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll expand this into a series of drabbles someday – but for now, it remains a one-shot.

Karma

"Snakes?" Mutt Jones (formerly Williams) sat back in his chair, a disgusted look on his face. "You're afraid of snakes?"

His father glared at him from across the table.

"I mean, seriously?" Mutt cast a dubious glance at the older man. "Geez, dad, they're not that scary."

Marion rolled her eyes as she pulled out a chair. "And I suppose you're the expert?" She glanced at her husband, a fond smile curling her lips. "Stop baiting your father, young man. After all – " her lips quirked into a mischievous grin – "there are worse things to be afraid of."

Mutt shrank back in his chair, an embarrassed "Mom!" filling the air.

His father tilted his head, a certain amount of devilish glee filling his eyes. "I have got to hear this."

"Mom!" An uncharacteristic look of panic filled the younger man's face as he pleaded with her.

"Now, now, dear, I'm sure there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Marion smiled cheerfully at her son, eyes dancing with suppressed mirth. "After all, rats are quite scary aren't they?" Marion tussled his hair.

"_Mom!"_ Mutt wailed, face red.

"You're afraid of rats?" His father darted an indecipherable look in his direction.

Mutt scowled down at the table. "I hate rats, all right?"

"Scared to death of them." Marion confirmed with a grin.

Indiana Jones looked at his son for a long moment, a fond, almost wistful smile crossing his face. "Definitely a Jones."


	2. Junior

Still not mine

Still not mine. And I have no idea where this came from.

Junior

"Let me get this straight." Mutt's gaze was flat. "Grandpa's name was Henry Jones."

"Yep."

"_Your_ name is Henry Jones Jr."

A wince. "Yep."

"And I'm Henry Jones the Third."

"Yep." A pause. "Blame your mother."

For a moment, the two were silent in shared commiseration.

"Does this mean", Marion inquired innocently, "that you're Junior Junior?"

Mutt blanched. "Oh hell no."


	3. Sunday

Not sure this is quite up to standards – but it was fun to write

Not sure this is quite up to standards – but it was fun to write! Marion's last line is in obvious reference to the first Jones movie – I figure being exposed to the Ark's power would have something of an impression on her.

Sunday

"The Holy Grail." Mutt stared. "You're kidding me."

"No kid, Junior."

"Don't call me that." Mutt blinked. "You're _not_ kidding." He threw his hands in that air, gesticulating wildly. "Of _course_ the Holy Grail! What's next? The Spear of Destiny? The Ark of the Covenant?!"

"Funny you should say that…"

"_Dad!_"

"For a kid who dropped out of school, you seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"Sunday school."

"_Sunday_ school?"

Marion glanced up. "After what we saw? You betcha."


	4. Advice

Advice

Advice

"Mutt – about this date of yours – "

"Yeah, yeah." Mutt rolled his eyes as he zipped up his jacket. "I've been through this with Mom. Don't welsh out on the bill, have her back by ten, and never ever tell her that she's fat."

"Not that." His father's expression was one of immense reluctance.

"Then what?" Mutt's head jerked backwards, face a sudden study of extreme horror. "You're not giving me The Talk, are you?!"

"What? No!"

"Oh." Both males stared at each other for a moment, expressions awkward. "Then what?"

"Mutt – " his father continued heavily, face serious. "About your date – "

"Yeah?"

"Be very, very careful – "

"Oh my god, it is The Talk!"

" – that your date isn't secretly a Nazi spy who's slept with your father and is trying to seduce you in an attempt to gain access to state secrets."

Silence.

"I really don't want to know, do I?"

"No."


	5. Exchange

Disclaimer: Prompted after I watched the recent Mummy movie

Disclaimer: Prompted after I watched the recent Mummy movie. It sucked – but spawned a plotbunny. Warnings: crossover?

Exchange

Mutt arched an eyebrow at the other teen, pointedly ignoring the sound of mayhem. "Mutt."

The other raised an eye in response. "Alex."

"Parents archeologists?" Mutt wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah."

"Things Man Not Meant to Know?"

"Yeah."

The shouting intensified. Both teens exchanged a commiserating wince that somehow managed to express the sheer embarrassment of parents.

"Mummies." Alex offered after a moment.

"Aliens."

A pause.

"Coffee?"

"Got anything stronger?"


End file.
